You know
by JaLiiLove
Summary: /!\ Spoilers après RJ /!\ Cela faisait très exactement un an, onze mois et vingt-cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Inutile de vous raconter l'émotion qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait reçu une enveloppe. Son adresse avait été écrite dessus d'une main hésitante, de sa main hésitante. En 2 parties. Jisbon, as usual !
1. Partie I

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Ce nouvel OS a été écrit en m'inspirant des spoilers et des photos de tournage sur l'après RJ. Donc je vous préviens d'avance, **ne la lisez pas si vous ne voulez rien savoir ! **

Cet OS a été coupé en deux parties, et je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai la deuxième partie. Normalement, dans la semaine si tout va bien :)

Je voulais aussi remercier tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont laissé une review sur _**Your last day**__: _Katkitten4, marionNCISlove , JaneDoe51, Melodie, Calypsoh dreamofjisbon1, Morgaane , catlaur et AliahMPS ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous appréciez mon travail !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**You know**

Cela faisait très exactement un an, onze mois et vingt-cinq jours que Jane était parti. Un an, onze mois et vingt-cinq jour qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Oh, oui, il comptait les jours. Qui aurait pu en rire, de toute façon ? Il était seul. Plus seul que jamais.

Après l'assassinat de John le Rouge, il avait dû fuir et la laisser. Ca l'avait anéantit. Et il était presque sûr que ça l'avait anéantie, elle aussi. Parce-qu'_il savait_.

Il s'était réfugié dans cette petite maison aux murs minces avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Il était devenu quelqu'un qu'il détestait, faisant quelques courses pour des personnes peu recommandables afin de gagner un peu d'argent, volant pour subvenir au reste de ses besoins. Son état se dégradait de jour en jour : cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas souri. Sa joie de vivre, pour le peu qu'il en avait, avait totalement disparue. Parce-qu'il était loin d'elle.

Inutile de vous raconter l'émotion qui l'avait envahi lorsque deux jours auparavant, il avait reçu une enveloppe. Son adresse avait été écrite dessus d'une main hésitante, de _sa _main hésitante. Jane l'avait retournée entre ses doigts, l'observant sous tous les angles, puis l'avait posé dans un coin sans avoir le courage de l'ouvrir. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait peur de faire face à la détresse de Lisbon. Il avait peur de renoncer à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux pour elle. Rester loin. Sortir de sa vie. Il avait espéré, lorsqu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de l'appeler, qu'elle s'était faite une raison. Qu'elle avait tourné la page, même si cette idée lui faisait mal. Mais cette lettre était la preuve du contraire.

La troisième nuit après la réception de l'enveloppe, alors que les yeux clos de Jane lui renvoyaient encore et encore l'image de sa partenaire d'autrefois, il finit par se lever et lire cette lettre.

_« Cher Jane,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre. J'ignore si vous la lirez, j'ignore ce que vous êtes devenu. J'ignore même si vous êtes toujours en vie. Mais il faut que je l'écrive. Et tant pis si vous vous en fichez.  
Le CBI n'est plus, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. L'équipe non plus. Cho dirige pour la première fois un groupe d'intervention rapide à Chicago et Risgby et Van Pelt se sont installés dans l'Iowa avec Ben. Je suis allée les voir pour son 4__ème__ anniversaire. Ils sont heureux. Van Pelt est enceinte.  
Quant à moi, j'ai repris mes activités d'agent senior à Manhattan. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à mes nouveaux collègues. A vrai dire, je mens à tout le monde. A ceux qui me connaissent le moins, je peux dire que je suis contente que toute cette histoire soit finie, que vous deveniez trop instable à cause de John Le Rouge. A ceux qui me connaissent mieux, je leur dit simplement que… Je tiens le coup. Mensonges.  
J'ai l'impression de me répéter quand je vous dis que je vous aie appelé des centaines de fois. Que je ne dors plus. Je n'en peux plus, Jane. Cette situation est insupportable. Vous savez que je déteste vous implorer mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je passe des heures à me questionner sur la sincérité de vos paroles, lorsque vous sembliez faire tomber le masque. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Était-ce juste pour me faire croire à des choses qui n'existaient pas ? Pour me manipuler ? Pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur que je vivais déjà à l'époque avec des belles paroles ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne comprends plus rien.  
Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes parti. Deux ans sans la moindre nouvelle, sans un seul signe de vie. C'est cruel, et le pire, c'est que vous savez, Jane. Vous savez, bon sang. Et pourtant vous êtes toujours là-bas. Je sais que rien ne peux vous empêcher de revenir à part la lâcheté.  
Si ce que vous avez dit avant de me tirer dessus était vrai, je vous en supplie… revenez. S'il-vous plaît._

Et en-dessous de la feuille, d'une écriture tremblotante, était écrit :

_Sincèrement, T.L. »_

Des larmes dévalaient les jours de Jane depuis un moment. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, chassant les perles salées qui prouvaient ses sentiments réciproques.

Le début de la lettre semblait être un moyen de le faire culpabiliser. De lui faire se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il manquait en restant en Amérique du Sud. Puis, peu à peu, elle avait commencé à parler de ses propres sentiments, pour lui montrer à quel point il lui manquait. Sous chaque phrase, Jane décernait l'hésitation d'en révéler un peu plus. De mettre un peu plus à découvert. Si les sentiments qu'elle lui portait n'étaient que sous-entendus, Jane les devinait clairement. Après tout, il les avait soupçonnés pendant une année avant la capture finale de John le Rouge. Elle le traitait de lâche, et elle avait tellement raison. Car comme elle le disait si bien, oui, il savait.

Elle devait être réellement désespérée pour avoir eu l'audace d'écrire tous ces mots. Si elle savait… Si elle savait que chaque matin Jane se réveillait avec l'envie de quitter cette maisonnette qu'il haïssait pour courir la retrouver. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il était prêt à se mettre à genoux pour la supplier de l'excuser de toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites. Si seulement elle savait qu'il vivait avec la même douleur qu'elle, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Jamais elle ne lui avait manqué à ce point. Jamais.


	2. Partie II

Comme promis, voici la suite ! Merci à Sssssy, Jane Doe51 (adorable !) et Florale pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que vraiment que cette deuxième partie vous plaira tout autant que la première !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie II**

Lisbon était accoudée à son bureau, dans son appartement spacieux de New-York. D'une main, elle tenait son Bic pour signer quelques rapports, de l'autre, elle soutenait sa tête. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Elle continuait d'adorer son métier, bien-sûr, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Lisbon ne ressentait plus la petite étincelle qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin.  
Elle posa son Bic, releva la tête et frotta ses mains contre son visage en repensant à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Elle avait hésité des semaines avant de le faire. Cela valait-il encore la peine ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de l'oublier ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle s'était longtemps battue contre son souvenir, contre ses sentiments, contre ses larmes mais rien à faire. Il était toujours là. Et puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, puisque c'était sans doute son dernier espoir, elle avait envoyé cette lettre.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et deux jours et elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse, toujours aucun signe de vie. Elle en avait marre d'attendre. Elle en avait marre de se morfondre ainsi, de se replier sur elle-même. Elle ne savait tout simplement plus quoi faire de sa vie. Etait-elle condamnée à vivre ainsi pour le restant de ses jours ? La venue de Jane dans son petit monde bien rangé l'avait-elle transformée à ce point ? Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Après tout, elle serait plus heureuse aujourd'hui. Mais elle chassait à chaque fois cette pensée. Elle ne regrettait pas tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il avait rendu sa vie plus pétillante, l'avait fait sourire, lui avait même appris quelques leçons de la vie. Il l'avait fait rire pour ensuite la faire pleurer. Et voilà le point où elle en était. A la phase "pleurer".

Elle ne prêta qu'une attention légère à la sonnerie de téléphone qui brisa soudain le silence de la pièce. Elle le saisit pour vérifier l'interlocuteur : quel ne fut pas son choc lorsque le nom de Jane apparut à l'écran. Une pensée désagréable lui traversa l'esprit : il avait perdu ou jeté son portable et quelqu'un appelait un des contacts pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Mais elle avait envoyé la lettre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle décrocha.

- Allô ?  
- Lisbon.

Elle en perdit sa voix. La voix de Jane, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis deux ans, venait de prononcer son nom.

- Jane... souffla-t-elle.

S'ensuivit un silence hésitant.

- J'ai reçu votre lettre.  
- Et... et alors ? demanda-t-elle, tellement bouleversée qu'elle était au bord de fondre en larmes.  
- J'en ai conclu qu'il fallait que je revienne, dit-il d'un ton mi léger/mi grave que Lisbon enviait.  
- Alors revenez.  
- J'ai le nez en l'air, regardant la seule pièce illuminée de votre immeuble.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre derrière elle. Elle baissa les yeux et son cœur rata encore deux ou trois battements lorsqu'elle aperçut Jane dehors, en bas, le portable contre l'oreille, qui la regardait, elle, d'une manière absorbante. Elle éteignit son portable et il fit de même. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à le regarder, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis quitta l'appartement et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble à toute vitesse. Elle rencontra le froid de l'extérieur et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa veste. Peu importe. Encore quelques pas et...

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Environ deux mètres les séparaient. Le regard de l'un était plongé dans celui de l'autre. Un silence interminable, pesant et chargé de tension s'installa. Jane trouva Lisbon toujours aussi belle, bien que des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et qu'elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lisbon trouva Jane ternit, les cheveux décoiffés, mais il avait gardé son charme naturel. Il fit un pas en avant, sans cesser de la regarder. Bien qu'il méritait de lourdes réprimandes, Lisbon se dit qu'après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'il revienne et il avait l'air lui aussi d'avoir souffert. De leur séparation ? Lisbon ne savait pas, mais espèrait que oui...

N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et sentit aussitôt les bras de Jane se serrer autour de sa taille, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Lisbon s'était mise à pleurer : c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup.

- Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette, Lisbon... murmura Jane à son oreille. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

Elle ne répondit pas, essayant comme elle le pouvait d'étouffer les sanglots qu'elle émettait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Jane caressait tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se calmait peu à peu. Quand enfin, les pleurs cessèrent, elle recula son visage pour voir Jane en face, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle voulut s'assurer d'une chose.

- Vous allez rester ?

Attendri par sa question, se détestant intérieurement de l'avoir fait souffrir autant, de l'avoir rendue si vulnérable, Jane enleva une de ses mains de la taille de Lisbon pour caresser délicatement sa joue.

- Je ne partirais plus jamais. Je vous le promets, Lisbon.

Un très rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de reprendre une expression inquiète. Elle était inquiète pour ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Puisque Jane savait mais que, au final, elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jane murmura :

- Vous aviez raison, dans votre lettre. Je sais.  
- Mais moi, je ne sais toujours pas.  
- Je pense que vous vous en doutez un peu...

Il ne s'attendait pas au regard blessé que lui lança Lisbon à ce moment-là. Elle se détacha alors de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais pu être sûre. Je me suis dit que... Si mes espoirs étaient fondés, vous ne seriez pas parti.

Lisbon détourna les yeux et regarda par terre. Elle avait peur de gâcher leur beau moment de retrouvailles en lui disant ces mots. Mais il était temps, après toutes ces années, qu'elle lui révèle enfin ce qu'elle pensait.  
Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main. Elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

- Lisbon... Je vous aie fait tellement de mal en restant avec vous toutes ces années... J'ai toujours regretté de vous avoir entrainée dans cette histoire de John le Rouge. Je pensais que je n'étais pas un homme assez bien pour vous et que quand tout ça serait finit, vous mériteriez d'être libre à nouveau et de ne plus vous soucier de moi. Je voulais que vous soyez heureuse avec un homme qui vous mérite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Jane s'approcha précipitamment d'un pas, comme lui demander de le laisser finir.

- Mais je suis revenu aujourd'hui parce-que grâce à votre lettre, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez malheureuse sans moi... Que vous n'aviez pas réussi à passer à autre chose... Et moi non plus.

Les yeux brillants, Jane replaça une mèche de cheveux de Lisbon derrière son oreille.

- J'ai pris conscience que tout ce qui me raccrochait à la vie après avoir tué John le Rouge, c'était justement l'espoir égoïste que vous ayez besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de vous... Au final, cette lettre, je l'attendais tout en la craignant. Et aujourd'hui, je suis là. Je suis prêt à me racheter pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises, toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vous faire. Je suis là, Teresa et... Et je vous aime mille fois plus que ma propre vie.

Lisbon entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous l'émotion. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer une deuxième fois, elle avait fait couler bien assez de larmes pour ce soir. Mais maintenant, ça y est, enfin, elle savait. Jane attendait sa réponse d'un air anxieux mais le regard de l'agent en disait bien assez long sur ce qu'elle pensait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser qui scellait d'innombrables promesses : celui d'un commencement, d'un avenir certain, sans ombres menaçantes au-dessus de leurs têtes, un avenir heureux mais par dessous tout, un avenir ensemble.


End file.
